Beifong
by T3RRA-BYTE
Summary: One-shot mini ficlet. Beifongs are capable of caring for others, even without sight


(just a reminder, Lao's name is Shen in my story, and it's becuase "Lao" actually means "mister")

* * *

No matter how poor or wealthy one maybe, no one could escape a curse. For the Beifong family, the richest family in all of Gaoling of the Earth Kingdom, there lingered one curse, Blindness. Even though they are cursed with blindness, that never stop them from being such strong people, and more importantly, protector of their kin…

"Father! What are you doing?!" Lao yelled at the elder man. This evening, the Beifongs wer visited by Lao Beifong's father, Jing Beifong, who, he himself is blind as a Badgermole. Jing was in a play room, with his one year old granddaughter, Toph Beifong, who is equally as blind as he was. He was playfully tossing the child in the air, and catching her as she falls back down.

"Oh, relax Shen" the elder replied, "i won't let anything happen to my own granddaughter". he continued to play with the child in the same matter, getting many sweet giggles from the little blind girl. "Father, you should be careful!" Lao argued backed. "Shen, don't you remember when i played with you like this? or have you forgotten?" Jing continued "but if you really feel like i am incapable of caring for a blind soul because i am blind myself…" he stopped playing with Toph and held her close to his chest, so she could hear his slow, old heart beat.

"Father, i didn't mean-"

"it's ok my son, but you need to understand, we may be blind, but we are capable of wonderful things" Jing said, rocking Toph as she let her foggy eyes grow heavy. "Remember along time ago, when you were a boy, those thieves who broke into our home and tried to steal from us?" Jing asked, his blind eyes staring off. "Of course i remember, father, but-"

"we could have gotten hurt that night, but i was there and took care you, your brothers, and your mother, i fought back and chased those hooligans out of our estate"

"But Father, this isn't the same. Toph is a little girl, and as you did, i must protect her. i don't want her getting hurt." The little girl has fallen fast asleep in her grandfather's arms; Jing could feel the steady heart beat of the little girl.

"Shen, Toph is a Beifong, and BLIND Beifong. Some day, she will do something remarkable, and when the day comes when she's a beautiful woman and have children of her own, she will care and protect them, as i have with you and your brothers." Jing proudly declared, holding the child closer to his chest. Lao just stared at this peaceful scene of two blind people, generations apart. even if what his father said was true, he still worried for his daughter, and will do whatever it took to make sure nothing ever happens to his little daughter….

it would be days later when Jing would finally pass over to the spirit world; his work was done…

_**31 years later…**_

"COME ON TOPH, JUST ONE MORE PUSH! Katara called out to her blind friend. Toph has been in labor for hours now, but soon all will be done and a new life will be born.

Toph let out one final cry of pain and a powerful push, and now the room is full of nothing but an infant's cry, crying out to the world.

"Congratulations Toph!" Katara cheered, "It's a girl! and beautiful girl" Katara cleaned the new born and wrapped her snugly in a soft blanket and carefully passed the baby to the new mother. shaken from the labor pains, Toph carefully held her daughter close to her bare chest, sensing the baby's heart beat, but something was bothering her; the family curse…

"hey Katara," Toph asked, weakly "Do you…do you think she can see me?"

while she learned that her family was capable of many things while being blind, a part of her wished her daughter had the gift of sight. Katara moved in closer to check on the baby. the baby opened her eyes, revealing beautiful bright jade eyes, meaning her vision is not clouded, however a new born's sight is still developing, so to the baby, Katara was a blurry figure, but she turned her little head and had a clear view of Toph, her mother.

"she's looking back at you, i think she can see you perfectly fine." she reassured Toph, tears of joy was forming in her cloudy eyes. she held her baby closer to her, instinctively held her as if to protect her from whatever, but she knew not to be like her parents. when it comes to family, Beifongs are protectors. she would make sure her daughter is safe, but not take away her freedom. the baby was a Beifong after all, she will do remarkable things and be someone's guardian…

"what are you going to name her?" Katara asked, softly stroking the baby's hair

"Lin… Lin Beifong…"


End file.
